


烟吻

by indulging1988



Category: Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988
Summary: ooc，有点雷，对不起我错了别骂了。
Relationships: 大裤子 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	烟吻

彭磊在红灯区看见张伟的时候，是出离愤怒的。

张伟下身简单穿了条内裤，大咧咧地坐在沙发上，手里拿着一支烟，迷惘地看着彭磊。彭磊上前拍他的脸，含混不清地叫张伟，大张伟，张儿。被叫的人从混乱中清醒过来，艰难地辨认眼前的人。

彭磊被这种陌生的神色激得恼怒。他从来没在张伟身上看见过这种神情，失了魂一样，没有自我。彭磊握紧拳头想往人身上砸，可是仅仅晃悠了两下就又半轻不重地落在了张伟肩膀上。像一声叹息。

张伟终于认出眼前人，慌得掉了手里的烟，用力推开因为失去重心而半趴在自己身上的男人，夺路而逃。彭磊被撞得跌在床上，徒劳地看着跑出去的那个男人。

又或许只是一个男孩。

他今年满十八岁了吗？彭磊想。

他们俩第一次见面是在鼓楼后的livehouse，那年张伟十五岁，还没怎么发育，看着像豆芽菜，但人倍儿精神。那时候彭磊大学上了些日子，漂亮姑娘伙子见了挺多，偏偏给这个小孩吸引住目光。小孩明显认识他的样子，看见他的那瞬间眼睛一亮，整个人都往上挺了不少，可是等彭磊走近却又什么都不说，只是一首接一首地唱。彭磊笑笑，看出这个男孩面上谁都不服实际却是想证明自己的本质。

乐队终于表演完，张伟喘着气儿下场，眼睛却滴溜转想找刚才台下看见的那个身影，接着就看见彭磊磨磨唧唧走到休息室门口，也不知道是不是真的想堵人。张伟犹豫了两秒，大大方方走到人面前，伸出手问好：“彭磊是吧，我是花儿乐队主唱张伟，不过我更习惯别人叫我大张伟。你们的歌儿我听过，挺不错嘿。”彭磊笑笑，顺从地握住他的手。

很凉，张伟想，怎么会有人在这么燥的环境里这么凉。

彭磊就这么握着，没说话，小孩终于有点慌，再开口语速就快了一些：“彭磊老师，我喜欢您们很久了，这不刚才见着真人有点儿紧张吗，以前我经常逃课来看你们演出，哎不是说你们就让我逃课了，是我自个儿愿意，真没耽误学习，你们就是好，特好，刚才确实冒犯了，您多担待着点儿啊。”

彭磊看着小孩台下比台上还有意思，一说起话来和机关枪吐枪子儿似的突突突突，越发起了逗弄人的心思。觉着小孩手有抽离的意思，彭磊偏不松开，使了点力握住，搞的小孩脸开始变得通红。

后来彭磊去花儿场子的次数多了起来，一来二去谁也不知道是谁先吻的谁。

他们在一起拢共半年，彭磊给张伟喂胖了十五斤。虽说张伟家不差钱，从来没饿着孩子过，可彭磊还是不愿意张伟太瘦，说抱着硌手。

有时候他俩演完回出租屋，张伟把自己扔床上躺成个大字型，吆喝着彭磊叠罗汉。彭磊嫌他幼稚，斜着看他一眼，慢悠悠张口道，就你这几根肋巴条，我一压不得折了。张伟听着就跳起来骑到彭磊背上，去挠人胳肢窝，等人求饶。

彭磊一向不懂什么叫见好就收，在张伟把手伸过来的时候继续嚷嚷着张儿猴子，硌人又抓人。张伟没彭磊劲儿大，被抓住了半点反抗不得，彭磊转身，如张伟先前所愿压到他身上，够着嘴儿亲。

张伟心里闷着乐。

他俩最开始是张伟主动，亲过几次以后彭磊嫌小孩太急躁，摁着人好好教育了回，他们才能像正常人一样接吻。后来亲完张伟说，彭磊我没想到你打起啵儿来这么娘，彭磊扯着嘴角笑，那我也是最硬的娘。

花儿和裤子第一回同场演完，张伟兴奋的像第一次弹吉他。晚上回家张伟缠着彭磊亲，整个人都趴在彭磊身上，毫不满足地索吻。像某种软体动物，彭磊想，然后就感受到小孩的手呲溜钻到他裤裆里握住那团肉。不出意外彭磊硬了，甚至想就此射在小孩手里，可是不行，彭磊告诉自己，再等等，他还没成年。于是彭磊强忍着把张伟的手拎出来，又狠狠敲了一下小孩脑壳。

彭磊说，你还小，你看不好自己但是我得看好我自己。

张伟被打断，气的嘟嘴，为了这一刻他昨天第一次打开两个男的做爱的小电影——虽然看了两分钟就关上了。张伟说，别的时候我怎么没见你道德感这么高啊彭磊，真是不该道德的时候瞎做道德小卫士。彭磊说你小孩不懂，要守身如玉洁身自好知道吗。张伟讨厌彭磊总拿大人小孩那套来对付他，于是还治其人之身地说，你现在不也正搞着未成年吗谈什么洁身自好。彭磊说，那不一样。张伟扯着嗓子喊，怎么不一样了，咱搞摇滚的有没有那最后一步差别根本不大，开心就完事儿了，你现在想这么多干嘛呀。彭磊沉了脸，说我就是不想让你学那些乱搞的臭毛病，做不做到最后是不一样的。张伟还在继续，嚷嚷着你有本事一开始别招惹我啊，逗我逗完了再自己搁那儿装清纯，有意思吗你？彭磊说，张儿，别人怎么说我不管，可是你的第一次该和更值得的人一起。张伟声音带上哭腔，彭磊你怎么就不值得了啊，别自己瞧不起自己，我那么喜欢你，你就是世界上最好的。

那算得上是他们俩最严重的一次争吵，结局以张伟泄愤似的自个儿给自个儿打了一发手枪而彭磊在旁边干瞪眼结束。

不过那之后张伟懂事地再也没提起这事儿。

他不想彭磊为难。

彭磊把张伟掉的那只烟捡回家。

他俩以前都没有抽烟的习惯。彭磊自己的说法是太呛了，不喜欢；张伟以前试过，没什么多特殊的感觉，只是偶尔跟着朋友抽两根，和彭磊在一起后就再也没碰过烟。所以演出间隙时他俩总是与周遭格格不入——他们在别人的云雾缭绕里接吻。

分开的过程挺没劲的，彭磊说是累了，恰好张伟也到了疲倦期。提的时候张伟刚和朋友聚会回来，满脑子是姑娘摇滚乐和八卦，根本没心思听彭磊说的那些算了吧，我要走了的话。彭磊提高了声音又重复了一遍，我说的走是真的走了，不回来了，屋子快到月底儿了我没再续。张儿，你好好的。

张伟这时候好困，躺在床上去环彭磊的腰，心里有那么一点解脱的欢愉，类似于发现爸妈周末都上班的窃喜。张伟突然想起聚会上有人拿了个针筒问他，要不要试试这个，吸一口保你升天，结果在脑海中被正在画着画等他的男人制止。张伟摆摆手，等到人走了才意识到怎么彭磊和我监护人似的，我爸都没这么管过我。

走呗走呗，我也没拦着你。张伟迷迷糊糊地说。

分手多年后彭磊终于肯回想这段时光，怪罪自己没能再仔细一点关心张伟那时候的状态。他当时怕的是自己太依赖小孩，张伟才几天没回家，他们才几天没接吻，彭磊就被一种巨大的患得患失给缠住，所以试探着提了分开。彭磊也是后来从和别人的交谈中才察觉到，那个时候长时间见不到的张伟正被创作焦虑困住，他既不敢和年长的爱人诉说自己的苦恼，又难以与乐队成员的达成一致。

可那个时候彭磊想的是，小孩总有一天会变成大人，而大人只有可悲地老去。当然这不是说彭磊怕老怕死什么的，他只是怕张伟中途退场，剩他一个已经没法再给出感情的人飘在空里无依无靠。既然怕成这样，那不如自己先了断，自己当这个恶人。

可是张伟，他应该想到的，小孩比自己以为的还需要自己。

彭磊再一次把那根烟拿出来横在鼻子前嗅，淡淡的薄荷味儿混杂着水果的甜香钻到他鼻孔里。有点熟悉，但更多的是娘，太娘了，彭磊想，张伟现在怎么变的和女人似的，抽蓝莓味儿的烟。

彭磊去八大胡同是偶然也是必然。凑巧听到别人提起在这儿找鸡的时候看到了个人，酷似之前花儿的主唱。然后就神使鬼差地走到了这里。

只是那天他没想着能那么快碰见。

再次见面彭磊有底气了许多，都过去那么多年了，该淡的也都淡了，他现在不过是想问问清楚这些年张伟跑哪儿去了，分开之后连个信儿都没有。

张伟此刻正穿着廉价T恤和花里胡哨的大裤衩子叉着腿儿坐在对面，头发乱糟糟的四处支愣着，天真地望向周围，就是不肯看彭磊的眼睛。彭磊一下有点心疼，质问的话说不出来。

他抬手想揉小孩脑袋，又尴尬地把手缩到自己头后面，暗自比量了一下感觉张伟这么些年一点个儿都没长，二十五岁的小孩比十八岁看起来还不像十八。

张伟沉默着，很不像他的风格，彭磊先感到局促不安，十年前初次见面的情景掉了个个儿。

“你说说，为什么在这儿。”彭磊问。

“就和你瞧见的那样儿呗，你看我在这儿了我就在这儿了。”张伟开口，熟悉的让彭磊想揍人的语气。

彭磊不是会活跃气氛的人，张伟不搭茬儿他很难找到开口的点。

“你他妈，”彭磊突然站起身，揪着张伟的衣领把人往自己面前拽：“你和我分手就是为了搞这个？啊？你他妈不搞音乐现在给我搞这个？”

张伟直视着彭磊的眼睛，平静如死水。他说，彭磊老师，我现在成年好一会儿了，你看咱俩现在能做点什么不？再说了，咱俩哪分手了，连在一起都没说过。

彭磊突然就泄了气，松开张伟的领子，连声道歉。

张伟一直都挺怨的，每次都是彭磊先来招惹自己。先走到休息室堵人的是他，先提出给花儿压轴的是他，先买了专辑说我会好好收藏到千禧年的是他，先离开的也是他。彭磊从来没问过自己这么多心动你要不要，也没问过没有我了你会不会难过。这么多结果张伟只能接受，所以张伟怨。明明先动心的是他。

可对面是彭磊，张伟什么反抗的劲儿都使不出来。

“抽烟吗，彭磊老师？”又是漫长的沉默，张伟掏出一盒烟，打破凝固的空间。万宝路蓝莓爆珠，彭磊捡到的那根正躺在他的皮衣口袋。

彭磊摇摇头，又伸出手。张伟知道彭磊不抽烟，可还是给他了一根，然后自己给自己点上。

“哎你记不记得，咱俩以前总这样，”张伟吐出一口烟，“这样接吻。”

白雾模糊了彭磊的视线，他终于想起为什么觉得这烟的味道这么熟悉了。他俩第一次在MAO打啵儿的时候，就有人在旁边抽蓝莓爆珠。

彭磊沉默地盯了一会，还是没忍住伸手去摸张伟肚子。

“哎呦喂您这干嘛呢？”张伟往旁边躲了一下，烟灰落了一截。

彭磊有些不快，把人往自己身边拽了拽，好好揉了揉小孩肚子。

“都打水漂儿了。”彭磊说。张伟不明白，啊？了一声。彭磊说，十五斤肉，都打了水漂了。


End file.
